Remember?
by KiwiMerino
Summary: Random thoughts about Catnip and Gale...


_Remember how we used to do everything together? Remember when we finished hunting, we'd go to that little lake? And you'd try to teach me to swim? _

_That was fun. _

_Remember our rock? We'd sit there and just wonder what would happen next. And remember that day when you tripped, and you tumbled down the hill? I followed you, and I fell after you. That was when I fell for you. Literally. _

_I still love you, no more and no less. _

_I wish you could remember with me. _

_Gale_

First it was he. He was my best friend, the one I could count on. Then Peeta came back into my life. First he gave me a loaf of bread, then we went into the games.

It's almost funny how things turn out.

Peeta has left me for Delly.

I don't blame him. Delly's a wonderful person. She's kind and caring, something I could never be. She is sweet and forgiving, gentle and quiet.

"I hope we can still be friends,"

Peeta whispered that to me. You can't still be friends with a person you've been through so much with. Especially not with a person you had a relationship with, real or not.

"Real or not real?"

I still hate… no, dislike Peeta. Maybe Katniss hadn't known I was there, just coming to talk to her, again. But instead I found _them _in each other's arm. Inside, I felt like disappearing. My eyes watered up as I heard her answer. And I just walked away. Ever so silently.

Life in District 2 was painful. Everyday I'd think about Katniss. How we used to be together all the time. We were inseparable.

And that was when I wrote that letter. I hope she found it, after all these years. Or was it months? Days? Minutes? Was this all a vision? Am I still sitting on Our Rock with Katniss?

No. I'm not. Nor will I ever be. She's left me, while I still had her.

Just thinking about him made me cry. Gale was always by my side, no matter what. As I'm alone in the forest, I reminisce every single moment we spent together.

It was today. The little "Ceremony" for the brave souls that ventured deep into the mines. As if they had a choice.

My dear father. I was his Katniss. Mother and I never really had much bonding. We were too different. We'd ignore each other, no matter what. We just weren't really connected. But then there was father. He just made me happy. He made me free.

When he was gone, I had noticed this very emotionless boy walk up the stage to receive his award for his father. Our eyes locked for a moment, and an understanding presence seemed to float within our eyes.

He was the next to make me happy. He was the light, the fire.

And he left. Peeta had little to no meaning in my life. As much as I wanted to like him, Gale was the only one to me.

Peeta and I, we had not much in common. I don't care that he fell in love with me at age 12 or in kindergarten. I don't believe in Love at First Sight. It's all just a big lie. I am a living lie.

Stupid Peeta. He gets the girl. He gets everything he wants. Like a spoiled brat. He took the girl I knew for years, he took everything I had, everything I love. Katniss. She was who brought the smile to my face. No one besides family could do that.

Peeta, as hard as his life had been with his mother, we had worse. We had to earn what we got. We had to work hard to get through everyday. While he may starve only what? Two days per month? We starved days and days until we found each other. We deserved each other.

But I still don't blame him. It's all the Capitol. As much as I'd like to hate that boy, all I can do is dislike him with all my might. If it were another life, another time, we could've been friends.

But while Lover Boy has Katniss, a girl I never really knew. I have my best friend, the person who I could always count on, the girl I fell in love with. My Catnip.

_I'm deciding to return to Our Rock. _

Fear clouded my thoughts, but joy filled my heart. He's coming back. He's forgiving me.

I'm here. And I see Katniss sitting on Our Rock. Her head in her hands.

You can see them stare at each other. You can see each other forgive each other. They'll always be with each other. From that day and forward.

"You're not going to cheat on me again, are you?" Gale whispered and broke their embrace.

And a simple punch answered the question.

**I actually love the series. But I do dislike Peeta. I do not hate. I'm just a bit unhappy of how the series ended. **

**They were amazing books! And please forgive me if I don't have all the facts right. I just have been reading fanfiction all the time and I'm kind of messed up… **


End file.
